primafandomcom-20200214-history
Ancillary Narrative 3
TITLE: '''Haru (Spring) '''CORRESPONDING MACRO-STORY BEAT: '''This story takes place between the SOAPBOx REVISITED and MAIN EVENT SHOWDOWN. '''LOGLINE: '''A divorced mother has to overwork herself to make sure her two children life properly, but when the youngest kid got sick, her world collapse and the oldest decided to take care of the situation, but how? '''SHORT STORY SYNOPSIS: Act 1.-''' Naoko woke up at 3 am every day; her house is a cold and metallic place, most of the houses are since they live in the last level inside a giant robot, after she finished doing breakfast, she kisses both of her children in the forehead and heads up to her first job. Her first job was the morning shift, she was one of the groups in charge of cleaning the engines, her second job was an afternoon shift, she worked in the hydroponic farm and then at night she was a cleaning lady in its country's Prima office; that was the hardest, it was always messy due to the war that was going on outside. This was her daily routine. One night though, she received a call late at night, it was her 17 years old daughter, Harumi. Naoko 5 years old boy, Kaito, had a really high fever. 'Act 2.-' Naoko and Harumi were in the hospital in the middle level of Japan’s robot, They were waiting for the doctor’s results on the test they were running on the little boy. The doctor told Naoko that Kaito had a rare illness, Metaruhāto; an illness that appeared around 4 years ago due to constant exposure to the metal. Doctor Fujioka also said that there wasn’t a well-tested antidote to the illness yet, but she could always agree on trying experimental drugs on Kaito and Fujioka suggested that he should stay in the hospital or Kaito could get worse. Naoko agreed, knowing that it was too expensive to afford. Harumi knew that too and without telling her mother she started to look after an easy job. Harumi met a handsome stranger named Takashi, He offered her a deal. Takashi was willing to pay for all what her brother needed if she agreed to be his mistress. Harumi agreed. Six months passed by and Takashi was paying Kaito hospitalization and treatment disguised as a charity organization. However, Naoko started to wonder why the charity selected them and what charity was, she had a lot of questions. One day, when Kaito was feeling better and slept soundly, Naoko decided to finally leave the hospital room and walk around the hospital. When she arrived at the lobby, she saw Harumi saying goodbye to a grown-up man in a too flirtatious way, so she confronted her after the man left and so Harumi told her mother everything. 'Act 3.-' Harumi and her mother remain in silence next to Kaito’s hospital bed for the rest of the day. Naoko was upset and disappointed about her daughter, but she also felt sad, frustrated and powerless. However, Naoko felt relieved that she found out about the truth when things weren't that worse yet. She asked Harumi to end whatever arrangement she had with the man and Naoko promised she will figure out a way to solve their problem. '''GENRE: Drama PROTAGONIST: # Naoko.-''' A divorced 45 years old Japanese mother who struggle every day to bring a better future to her children. # 'Harumi.-' Naoko eldest daughter, she is an excellent student and the class representant. Harumi is also very athletic and cheerful and cares deeply for her family. '''ANTAGONIST: # Kaito's illness. # Naoko's budget. MAIN SUPPORTING CHARACTERS W/DESCRIPTIONS: # Takashi.-''' A 35 years-old rich businessman with strange fetishes. # 'Kaito.-' Naoko's youngest kid # 'Doctor Fujioka.-' A beautiful female elite doctor. '''PRIMARY LOCATIONS WITH DESCRIPTIONS): # The Chūkan Hospital.-''' It is located in the middle level of Tokyo robot city. # 'Kanpai Bar.-' Located one level above the middle, this is the place where Harumi met Takashi. # 'Kaito's hospital room.-' Naoko spent most of the story here. '''ADDITIVE COMPREHENSION: '''In this story, the audience learns about the way of living of the people inside the robot, such as the place they get food from, where do they go when sick and other basic things for humanity. '''TARGET MARKET: '''Women 40 years old and up. '''THOROUGH DESCRIPTION OF THEIR MEDIA HABITS: Woman, especially old ones, will always love really detailed stories. '''MEDIUM: '''Book '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS MEDIUM: '''Although nowadays electronics are used even by grandparents, it has been demonstrated that women read more than men, and that grown-up woman enjoys more of a physical book than an electronic. '''PLATFORM: '''Physical Book '''WHY IT WORKS IN THIS PLATFORM: '''The sensation of the pages and the smell of paper can never be compared with an ebook, it just seduces any reader.